tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Powell
Jill J. Powell is the daughter of Arnold and Claire Powell and a newcomer to the town of Hadford, Montana. She is involved in the Hadford Homocides. Biography Early life Jill was born on July 20, 1999, in Crofton, Maryland. At an unknown point in her high school career, her father Arnold got a new job in Montana and soon announced to the whole family that the Powells were moving. This caused mixed responses from the Powell family, with Jill having mixed feelings, as she was about to begin her final year of high school. Her younger sister Alura Powell was devastated because she realized that she would miss her friends at her old middle school. Nontheless, the family made the move in November of 2017. Events of the Hadford Homocides Jill moves to Hadford, Montana, with her family, meeting a variety of different people along the way, including residents Ricky Camarata, Austin Webster, Grace Solt, Megan Bailey and Courtney Ahrens, and two backpackers claiming to be from out of state, going by the names Lacey Price and Louise Knight. As time goes by, she eventually becomes acquainted with the residents, who eventually treat her whole family as one of their own. Jill and her family are later involved with investigating the mysterious Hadford Homocides, alongside Emmett Mack, who notices a suspicious pattern after a few days of seemingly random coincidences. Together with Emmett, Jill and the rest of the Hadford townspeople form their own investigative team to reinforce the police if necessary. They meet up in a restaurant to discuss available evidence and to draw conclusioins when they see mysterious people spying on them from outside the restaurant. Their first piece of evidence pointing to professional soldiers as the culprits of the murders occurs when, during an attempt to foil the attempted stalking, a fight breaks out between Emmett's friends and the mystery people spying on Jill, in the process revealing the stalkers as professionally trained fighters, possibly ex-military. Late one night, after accidentally witnessing a pair of mysterious vigilantes thwart a pair of assassins' attempt on Ricky Camarata's life, the mystery deepens and eventually leads them to the discovery of a massive government coverup involving illegal human experimentation projects being done on US citizens. That same night, Jill's father and mother make a confession to police detailing sightings of mysterious special operations soldiers arriving in town in the dead of night for "shady purposes." They grew concerned for their daughter's life when one of the special ops soldiers was overheard giving orders to "find the daughter" and "clean up the scene." Deducing that their daughter is in danger, Claire and Arnold request for the family to be put under witness protection. Their request is granted. During the transfer, however, they are ambushed by assassins and both Arnold and Mike are killed in front of a hysterical Jill and a stunned Emmett, who immediately springs into action to protect Jill, Alura and their mother before any more harm can be done. A firefight ensues, during which Louise Knight and Lacey Price intervene and save the rest of the Powells, while at the same time revealing hand-to-hand combat skills atypical of a mere civilian. Still shocked and angry over the utter random loss of her father and brother, Jill joins a suspicous Emmett in demanding answers from Lacey and Louise. It is here that Jill learns the truth: "Lacey Price" and "Louise Knight" were not real people, but mere aliases for rogue CIA agents Tamara Sultanovich and Svetlana Karpova, who fled to Hadford to escape the CIA, which was hunting them down with the intent of killing them for their supposed "defection." The two also reveal that the assassins that killed Jill's father and brother, in addition to two other townspeople in Hadford, were CIA assassins and that Jill's brother and father, in addition to the two random Hadford residents, were murdered because they had stumbled upon a government coverup that the CIA wanted to keep hidden. Additionally, Karpova and Sultanovich reveal to Jill and the others the truth behind the CIA program known as Operation Blackfish and the CIA's ultimate intent behind it, much to the disbelief of the Hadford townspeople, as well as local law enforcement. Avenging her family TBA Personality Jill is a shy but friendly girl who likes meeting new people, though she considers herself an introvert. Despite this, she is fiercely loyal to her friends and family and pledges herself to defending her family's honor, as shown by her reaction to the deaths of Paul Shapiro, and her father Arnold, whose murders Jill perceived to be "personal slander" against the family. She is also resilient and willing to take on new challenges, evidenced by her nerve to ask Emmett, Tamara and Svetlana to train her and teach her how to fight so that she can retaliate against the CIA agents that had murdered her family members and friends. Trivia *She is chronologically the first female civilian to receive combat training from ex-military characters (the second is Kathleen Barrett, Harriett Marquart is third). *She is also the first civilian vigilante to actually fight a government organization (and win). Gallery TBA Quotes "Welcome to Hadford." - To herself after the Powells enter Hadford, Montana "NO!" - Jill, in hysterics, upon seeing her father and her brother being gunned down by CIA assassins "Help her!" - To Emmett after seeing CIA agents attacking her sister, brother and mother "It's gonna be okay, Alura! Look at me! Look at me! We're gonna get you out of here!" - To Alura after the former is shot during a gun battle between the CIA and the Hadford Police Department Dialog with others TBA Category:Female characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Hadford Residents Category:Characters of The Mack Coalition